


One Day More

by Altered_Karma



Series: One Day More [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Do not repost, Drabble, Gen, Shippy if you Squint, do not upload to another site, no beta we die like men, these three belong together and you can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altered_Karma/pseuds/Altered_Karma
Summary: In one world, the characters spend their time dancing to the tune of their enemies.In another, Sora, Kairi, and Riku lead Xehanort around by his pointy nose.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: One Day More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	One Day More

“Are you ready?” 

His partners in crime nod. 

“Alright then… First of all stone, Rock, Paper, Scissors!”

Sora howls in defeat, and Riku allows himself to fall to his knees as Kairi cheers above them both, blue eyes warm as the ocean shallows. “Ha! Told you losers I could beat you. Alright. Sora, you’re in charge of food, get canned stuff, bottles of water, water purification tablets, and all the food stuff. List is in the cabin.”

“But Kairi…!”

“Can it, musclehead. Carrying weights like that won’t bother you. Riku-”

“Will be building the raft and tying stuff down, I know.” He doesn’t quite pout at her, he’s too cool for that, but all three of them know that he’s doing so on the inside. It lessens the cool factor by several degrees. 

She harrumphs. “That’s right you are. And I’ll be back to help you just as soon as I clear up everything. Don’t want any mistakes, ya know?”

For a girl of fourteen, Kairi’s command and control of their operation is as astounding as it is effective. Sora may grumble low in his throat at being given instructions, and Riku may feel slightly disgruntled and unsettled at the bossiness, but at the end of the day, Kairi has the best long term vision of any of them; they’re going to need that if they want to make it off this island.

They split off, as the morning sun reaches its sweltering point in the blue sky. There's work to be done.  


Two days until they leave Destiny Islands.

  
  


Food provisions acquired, and raft partially built, their task for today is inventory and charting, and finishing up the sails and rudder. They don’t know much about the ocean, and every venture to the library to hunt for information has yielded them absolutely nothing. 

Sora took charge here, hypothesizing about how the ocean and the sky, so indistinguishable on the horizon, probably bled into the space between worlds. A lifetime of dreams has taught him to think large. “If each star is a world, a stopping point, then there has to be something between them, right? Otherwise all of the stars would be touching.”

Riku hums and nods. “Sounds reasonable. Worlds have to have a bridge somewhere.”

“Yeah! We’re all connected by one big sky! And the ocean is how we’ll get there!” Kairi cheers. “So, hop to it! We’ve got maps now right?”

Sora waves the laminated piece of traced paper he brought to the island today. “Sure do! Took me forever to get everything down.” He looks at Riku with doubt. “Are you sure this is gonna work? The stars and everything out there are supposed to move, right? And they’re all different distances away? Will a map even help us?”

“Do you conveniently have some other way of navigation that you’ve been hiding from us?”

Sora thinks. “Uhm, no? I’d have told you otherwise.”

“Then we stick to the maps.”

“If you say so…”

Kairi claps, delight on her face. “Alright then. We’ll need to balance the weight, so here’s what I was thinking…”

Later, they play sword-fighting, just the three of them. The sand is loose beneath their feet, and Riku’s coordination wins out even as Kairi and Sora team up to take him down, but they play like children, alone in the world but for the three of them.

Just like they always would be.

One day until they leave Destiny Islands.

  
  


The day of their departure dawns bright and early. Sora, Riku, and Kairi meet up at six in the morning, packed and prepared for a long journey. Riku’s hair has been cut short, and Sora’s clothes have layers, instead of his simple jumpsuit from previously. Kairi’s dressed in sensible cargo shorts and tennis shoes that she carries in hand. She puts them on as the boys push the raft out to the shallows, and they join her once they’re entirely unmoored.

They’re ready. 

They sit on the raft, hands clutched tight, as they bob in the shallows. 

In spite of the day’s predictions for sun, dark clouds roll overhead, and the trio look up to watch them swirl unnaturally. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.” They echo.

A figure with a black jacket and white hair looms on the beach, shadows writhing at their feet, a sinister light in their yellow eyes. Yellow lights glimmer from the dark as they slowly take form, and the ocean around them gets choppier and choppier. It’s only as they fall to their knees that they see their plan has worked; the turbulent waters are pushing them further and further away from the shore and the dangerous stranger that lingers.

Sora roars, thunder and fire in his throat. “Hey Ansem! If you want Kingdom Hearts, you’re going to have to catch us first!”

“We’ll never give you the key!” There is a tide of oceans, ancient and raging and utterly undeniable, as Kairi pours her heart in defying the man that once stole it.

“The worlds are ours to protect!” Riku has danced with the darkness long enough to make it malleable, make it soft. Xehanort’s heartless poses him no threat now.

Three Keyblade Masters ride their homebrewed gummi ship away from Destiny. Behind them, fate lies in tatters as the heartless menace prepares to pursue his suddenly out of reach dreams. Things haven’t gone to plan at every turn, and three teenagers won’t stop him now.

Ahead, lies the Beginning of the World, with three keys to balance and guard it, until the sleepers return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Yes, that is implied time travel you're seeing. I've been wanting to write something for this fandom for a looooong time, but I always struggled with the lack of agency everyone has in canon. The MCs of all the games always play directly into the hands of the game's main villains, and only survive with the power of friendship. So I thought, why not have them lead the villains around, for once? 
> 
> I may expand on this idea later (especially if people like it or have ways in which they'd like to see this universe go,) but for now I'll leave this here. I have a Tumblr under this name, and my Twitter is @ng_karma_speaks.


End file.
